Amour impossible ou pas
by Ace921
Summary: Lors de leurs combat pour savoir qui des deux aura l'âme de Ciel,Claude n'a aucune envie de se battre.Claude aime Sébastian mais Sébastian ignore les sentiments de Claude.Alors si Claude décidait de changer le cours des choses.


Auteur:Ace921

Disclamer:Les perso appartiennent à

Couple :Sébastian x Claude

''pensées''

Résumé:Lors de leurs combat pour savoir qui des deux aura l'âme de Ciel,Claude n'a aucune envie de se aime Sébastian mais Sébastian ignore les sentiments de si Claude décidait de changer le cours des choses.

L'amour donne des ailes.

''Nous arrivâmes sur l'île,Sébastian avait tous détruit lors de son dernier passage mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque à ce sujet,il devait assez me détester comme ça pour que j'en rajoute une désirais l'âme de son maître et j'ai mis en scène tellement de stratagèmes pour lui voler son ne voulais pas tuer Sébastian ni lui faire le moindre mal, je ne voulais pas me l'avouait à cause de mon orgueil mais j'aimais Sébastian depuis un bon moment et cela ne serait jamais réciproque.''

Quand nous posâmes pied à terre,je demandais à Sébastian si je pouvais lui parlais en privée,à mon grand soulagement il me dit oui et me conduit à l'endroit où je lui avait volée l'âme de Ciel.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire pour qu' Hannah ne nous entende pas ?

Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa voix,je désirais plus que tout qu'il me parle avec tendresse et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait. Mais cela était impossible et je le savais la seule chose que je puisse faire pour que sa haine à mon égard diminue était de lui laisser se qui lui revenait de droit.

-Je vous laisse l'âme de Ciel, je n'en veux plus.

Il était surpris par mes paroles et resta un long moment silencieux. Ce silence me pesait tellement je voulais à tout pris savoir ce qu'il pensait,savoir ce qu'il pensait de il enfin décider de parler,il le fit avec un ton plus doux :

-Que me vaut se retournement de situation ?

-Rien,vous volez l'âme de votre maître n'était qu'un caprice de ma part.

-Permettez-moi dans douter.

-Et bien faîtes comme vous voulez.

Je lui tourna les talons mais il me retint en m'attrapant la main.

-Attendez,je suis sûr que vous me cachez quelque chose d'autres.

''Tu ne vois dont pas que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que je suis jaloux de l'attachement que tu portes à ton maître.''Je lui répondit d'un emplit de colère.

-Et qu'est-ce-que cela peut vous faire ?

-Eh bien je n'aime pas que vous me cachiez des choses,voilà tout.

Je resta silencieux face à ce que venez de me dire Sébastian.

''Tu ne supportes pas de rester ignorant face à ce que je pense,pourtant toi qui est si intelligent tu n'as pas compris que je te donnerais mon cœur et ma vie pour que tu pardonne l'affront que j'ai osé te faire.''

Il me serrait un peu la main pour que je concentre mon attention sur lui :

-Alors,je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que ne vous ne m'aurais pas dit ce qui vous voix était empreinte de sérieux et d'autorité.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

-Eh bien en tout.

Je le regarda incrédule.''Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles,le fait que je ne veilles pas lui dire pourquoi je lui laissait l'âme de Ciel le gênait. Je pensais qu'après lui avoir dit que je n'en voulais plus,il partirait aller savourer son ne le comprenait pas et je voulait terriblement qu'il me laisse la chance de le connaître amplement.''

-Claude !

Il interrompit brusquement le flot de mes pensées.

-Je ne vous comprends pas,je vous laisse l'âme de votre maître et vous restait là a attendre que je veuille bien vous dire ce qui me tourmentes. Vous devriez plutôt aller chercher votre repas que vous convoitait depuis si longtemps.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas pour l'âme de mon maître,j'ai attendue jusque là je peux bien attendre encore quelque minutes. Allez asseyez-vous.

Il me fit m'asseoir sur le banc qui était juste à côté de nous.

-Allez raconté moi tout.

Il plongea son regard de braise dans le mien.''J'avais l'impression que son regard me brûlais de l'intérieur, ses lèvres avaient l'air d'être douce et sucré à la fois. Je les avait tant convoitaient et maintenant quelles étaient à ma portées je n'osais plus essayais de m'en emparer.''

-Je n'ai rien,lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Nous sommes sensés ne jamais mentir,me répondit-il moqueur.

Je sentais mes larmes montaient et j'avais le présentiment que je ne pourrais pas les retenir.''Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi,pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si têtue ?''Mes larmes commençait à coulaient en silence,Sébastian me les séchait.''Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi doux.''

-Excusez-moi je voulais que vous pleuriez. Il me regarda avec un regard triste.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berçait voulais y restait toute ma vie,je ne voulais plus jamais qu'on se séparent qu'on restent toujours ensemble et que nous ayons plus aucune raison de nous fois que je fus calmais,il me lâcha à mon plus grand malheur.

Il me regardais avec beaucoup de tendresse :

-Alors dit-moi ce qui vous tourmente ?

Je ne lui répondit pas.

''J'emporterais mes sentiments dans la tombe,jamais tu ne sauras que je t' as était le premier et le dernier homme que j'aimerais de ma vie,Sébastian Michaelis.''

Je me leva et dirigeait à l'endroit ou nous avions laisser Hannah, je lui dit que se n'était plus la peine que Sébastian et moi nous battions,elle me fit un hochement de tête et ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais changé d'avis. Sébastian arrivais, Hannah dévora l'âme d' Alois et lui remit celle de Ciel. Nous remontâmes sur la barque et rejoignirent Londres. Ciel avait repris connaissance et comme à son habitude Sébastian était au petit soin avec lui.

''Je fais devoir chercher une autre âme et passait un pacte avec elle. J'essayerais de trouver un homme qui ressemblera assez à Sébastian. Mais je sais très bien que personne ne peut en substituer une autre.''

Quand nous accostâmes,nous partirent tous les trois dans différente direction,Sébastian et Ciel retournaient au manoir Phamtomehive, Hannah devait sûrement déjà être à la recherche d'une autres âme à dévorer et moi je retournais au manoir des Tracis avant de me trouver une âme.

Plusieurs moi s'étaient écoulés et je n'avait toujours pas trouver d'âme. Je passais mes journées à penser à Sébastian.''Il me maquait tellement,je ne pouvais donc pas me passait de lui.'' Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui interrompis mes pensé ne pouvais pas être possible,personne n'était plus venu depuis que mon maître était mort. J'allais ouvrir quand même la porte. Une fois ouverte elle donnait sur le compte Ciel Phamtomehive et son majordome qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je les fit entrer et les installais dans le salon,quand j'allais leurs préparés du thé,Ciel me dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il avait qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire :

-Claude,je fais être bref,du fait que vous n'avez plus de maître à servir,je vous demande s'y vous voulait rentrer à mon service?me dit-il la voix pleine d'assurance.

J'étais surpris par sa demande,je pesa le pour et le contre et décida finalement de refuser son offre,je ne voulais pas souffrir inutilement.

-Et cette demande est indiscutable,je n'accepterais qu'une réponse positive,rajouta t-il.

-Je suis désolé mais ma réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir un nouveau maître pour l'instant.

Ciel se mît à réfléchir,Sébastian était étrangement silencieux je trouvais ça plus que bizarre.

-Je ne voulais pas à en arriver là.

Les dernières choses que je vis étaient Sébastian qui me fonçait dessus et me fit boire quelque me réveillais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais main douce me caressait la tête cela me procurais beaucoup de bien,je me tournais pour voir à qui appartenait cette main,mon cœur fit un ratais quand je découvris que c'était Sébastian qui me souriait avec beaucoup de repoussais aussitôt sa main,il parut très surpris.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas,Claude?me dit-il inquiet.

-Où suis-je ?

-Au manoir Phamtomehive.

-Pourquoi m'avait vous emmenez ici ?

-Mon maître vous avez demandez de vous mettre à son service et comme vous avez refuser nous avons du utiliser une approche différente.

-...

Les mois passèrent et j'étais toujours dans le manoir de Ciel chaque fois que j'essayais de partir Sébastian me donnait de ce liquide et je me retrouvais à chaque fois dans cette même chambre ou la première fois ou ils m'avaient emmener cher Ciel.

Comme je suis obligé de resté cher Ciel,j'aidais Sébastian dans les taches que j'effectue déjà dans le manoir des Tracis,il n'arrentais pas de m'embêter mais à chacune de ses tentatives je restais de marbre.

Ciel me demandais dans son bureau,j'y allais de que je reçus l'ordre du moins que ça pouvait m'éloigner de celui que j'aimais,j'acceptais tous. Malheureusement Sébastian me suivait jusque dans le bureau de mon nouveau maître. Dés que j'entrais dans la pièce, Ciel se tourna vers moi,Sébastian alla directement se poster juste à cote de lui :

-Alors tu d'habitus à la vie vie ici Claude,me demandais Ciel.

-Pas vraiment.

-Si tu ne te sent pas bien,parlez s'en à Sébastian,d'accord.

Sur ces derniers mots,ils nous fit sortir et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Sébastian me suivait tous le reste de la journée,il commençais un peu à m'énervait,je n'étais plus un enfant et j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyais comme telle.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de me suivre.

-Tiens vous avez décider de ré-adresser la parole.

Je savais qu'avec lui je marchais sur terrain miné et décida de ne plus lui parler.

Plusieurs jour passèrent et je sentais que les nerfs de Sébastian allait lâchait à un moment ou un à ça se passa quand je le croisa dans un couloir,il m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisait dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?

-En quoi cela vous gêne t-il ?

-Bien sur que ça me gêne,je n'ai pas entendu ta voix depuis si longtemps.

Il me poussa jusqu'à mon lit et me fis m'asseoir et s'assit sur enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué,Claude.

-Sébastian qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

-Tutoie-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Comme tu veux.

-Est-ce-que je t'ai manqué ?

-Un peu.

-Juste un peu,pour moi tu as créé un grand vide,j'étais si heureux quand j'ai convaincu Ciel de te prendre à son service.

-C'est toi qui lui a demande.J'étais très surpris,''pourquoi a fait-il fait ça ?''

-Oui,tu me manquait beaucoup trop,il se leva et se mit devant moi,l'autre fois sur l'île tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tourmentait,alors je veux que tu me le dises maintenant.

-Je t'avais dit que je n'avais rien.

Il me regarda avec si triste que si je continuais à le regardais je me mettrais à pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai,tu t'étais mis à pleurer,dis-moi pourquoi ?

-Tu es têtue.

-Toi aussi,soupira t-il.

-Si je pleurais c'est parce que...

''Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Mes sentiments que j'ai essayé d'anéantir.''

-Claude,si ça peut d'aider à me dévoiler ton cœur,je que tu saches que je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa doucement,j'avais raison ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées.

-Moi aussi,Sébastian.

Il me coucha complètement sur le lit et nous déshabillâ nous fûmes nus tous les deux,il se mit à mordre,léchait et à me faire des suçons sur chaque parcelle de ma peau:mon cou,mes tétons,mes abdos ,mes devenais si dur et je gémissais tellement,Ciel allait se demander ce que nous faisions s'il m'entendait. Sébastian s'était arrêté,je regardais ce qu'il faisait et je le regrettais aussitô regardait ce qui se dressait devant lui sous tous les angles puis décida de le suçait. Il vit des va et viens rapide,lent,rapide et jouait avec testicules à la fois,je n'en pouvais déjà plus et je jouit dans sa bouche.

-Sa va,mon Claude ?

Je hocha de la tête.

Il m'écartait les jambes,il me pénétra,pour les personnes comme moi et Sébastian la douleur est une source de commençait à faire des va et viens doux puis d'autres extrêmement puissant ,j'avais atteint l'orgasme,j'allais bientôt jouir et je pense que c'était aussi le cas de Sébastian. Nous jouir en même temps,Sébastian me mit sous la couverture et mit me prit par la main et me mit sur son torse,je pouvait écouter le battement de son cœur.

-Sa t'a plut,mon Claude?me dit-il en haletant.

-Oui,mon Sebby.

Nous recommençâmes plusieurs fois jusqu'à que Ciel nous appelaient pour préparer son goûter et ce fut mon quotidien pour encore bien longtemps.


End file.
